


leave all your love and your longing behind

by Dresupi



Series: Ficlet Collections [30]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 6 Sentence Fiction, Drabble Collection, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of short Simmorse prompts I've written.None of these are connected unless otherwise noted.I will mark explicit chapters with an *The first chapter is the table of contents.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mocking_point](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mocking_point/gifts), [lucdarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucdarling/gifts).



1\.  Table of Contents

2\.  '[Old West/US Marshal AU' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24021978)

3\.  "[Is there anything that ISN'T out of your reach?" for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24022014)

4\.  '[Cinderella AU' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24022176)

5\.   ***** '[Dominate (Jemma)' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24022212)

6\.  "[Stop fidgeting" for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24022236)

7\.   ***** '[Lust' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023184)

8\.  '[Particularly Inconvenient Phobia' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023205)

9.  ***** '[Deep penetration' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023253)

10\.  '[Cuddling' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023295)

11\.  '[Bed Sharing' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023421)

12\.  '[High School AU' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023496)

13\.  '[Build Me Up From Bones' for lucdarling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023580)

14\.  '[Like a Virgin' for asdfsweets](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24023709)

15\.   ***** '[Spanking' for mocking-point](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/24313923)

16\.  '[Your kid hates my kid au' for anon](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10825176/chapters/26446569)


	2. 'Old West/US Marshal AU' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 16 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147515872799/bobbijemma-old-west-us-marshal-au).

When Bobbi rode into town, she was basically dead on her feet.  Her horse collapsed about five miles out and she’d had to leave it with some ranchers and continue on foot.  

So, when she stumbled into the town doctor’s house before the roosters started crowing, she was on her last legs, so to speak.  

Dr.  Jemma Simmons woke up to an unconscious woman in her kitchen, she recognized from her badge that she was the new marshal that had been sent out.  She set to work getting her hydrated and fed…let her rest up on the bed in the surgery.  

When she finally came to, Jemma offered to let her stay for dinner, which became something of a tradition for the two unmarried women.

While people whispered, the truth of it was, nobody really cared one way or the other what those two got up to in the dark.  Because outlaws never bothered their town again.  That, and a clean bill of health was really all those people were looking for.


	3. "Is there anything that ISN'T out of your reach?" for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 23 July 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/147871967034/jemmabobbi-is-there-anything-that-isnt-out-of).

Jemma huffed in indignation.  “I’m too short! And I’m not sorry!”  

Bobbi laughed, reaching up and taking the mug down off the shelf for her.  She wrapped her arms around her waist, pressing her lips to Jemma’s jaw.  “You shouldn’t be.  You’re just the right size.”  

She smirked, “Damn right, everything’s just up too high.”  


	4. 'Cinderella AU' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 12 August 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/148862133119/bobbijemma-cinderella-au).

_“At the stroke of twelve, the spell will be broken…”_

The rule echoed in Jemma’s head as she approached the doorway to the ballroom.  

The prince stood at the end of a long hallway.  And as handsome as he was, Jemma didn’t really think he was worth all the trouble she’d gone through to be here.  He was sort of short and sickly looking.  

“Not what you thought he was going to be is he?” asked a voice from behind her.  She turned, almost gasping aloud at the beautiful woman standing in the shadows.  “Yeah, that’s what everyone’s said.”  

“Who are you?” Jemma asked, her voice barely audible.  

“Well, those who are close to me, call me Bobbi.  But those who aren’t, call me Duchess Barbara of house Morse…”  

Jemma’s eyes widened. “What do you want me to call you?” she asked with a boldness that was very uncharacteristic of her.  

The duchess smirked and offered her hand.  “Why don’t we go for a walk while you think it over?”  


	5. *'Dominate (Jemma)' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 17 September 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/150545992524/bobbijemma-5).

Bobbi bit her lip to keep from whimpering as Jemma’s hand moved between her thighs.  She kept up a gentle, but firm pressure, two fingers on either side of her slit.  Thumb right against her clit, sliding easily in the slick gathering there.  

“You can make noise…” Jemma swirled her thumb, causing Bobbi to grunt. Her other hand appeared on her breasts, plucking and rolling the nipple stiff, earning her another muffled sound of pleasure from Bobbi. “In fact, I prefer it.” 


	6. "Stop fidgeting" for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 1 October 2016 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/151221345379/bobbijemma-20).

Bobbi snorted in response. “Are you kidding me? Miss-Wiggles-a-lot over there is telling _moi_ to stop fidgeting?”  

“You keep kicking my leg off the sofa,” Jemma whined.  “My heel’s hitting the floor.  It’s rattling me.”  

“Poor baby…” Bobbi reached down to pull Jemma’s leg up across her lap.  “There.  All better.”


	7. *'Lust' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 11 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/155737984969/bobbijemma-lust).

Bobbi’s breath hissed out between her teeth when Jemma’s thumb brushed against her nipple.  Jemma noticed her reaction and repeated the motion once more, a sly smile spreading on her lips.  

Bobbi moaned when she switched from the soft brush of her thumb to a more firm flick.  

“Do you want more?” Jemma asked, rocking her hips slowly against Bobbi’s.  

“Yes…” Bobbi whispered. “Yes, please…”  


	8. 'Particularly Inconvenient Phobia' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 21 January 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156191545534/bobbijemma-particularly-inconvenient-phobia).

“Bobbi?” Jemma’s hand clutched hers with talon-like strength.  

“What? What’s wrong?”

“I’m kind of…I’m—I’m scared of heights.”  

Jemma looked down in front of them, the rushing waterfall, the speed boat bearing down on them from the rear.  “It’s a hell of a time to tell me, Jem.”  

“I wasn’t aware it would come up.”  

Bobbi took a deep breath. “We’ll be okay.  Just hold on to me.”  

Jemma did as she was told and screeched right in her eardrum as they leapt from the top of the waterfall safely to the water below.


	9. *'Deep Penetration' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/156830405299/bobbijemma-deep-penetration).

Bobbi pressed the head of the dildo against Jemma’s opening, the tip of her tongue sticking out as she rocked her hips forward.  

She’d slicked it with lube before strapping it on, but Jemma was so wet, she probably didn’t need it.  “Are you ready?” she asked, smiling down at her.  

Jemma nodded, groaning as Bobbi bucked forward, pressing the thick head of the toy into her.  It was thicker than most.  The biggest one they’d tried.  And Jemma was quivering for it.  

She slid it in slowly.  It glided through her opening, stretching her farther than she’d ever been stretched before.  Sliding in deeper than ever before too.  

Jemma moaned, a mixed garble of words as Bobbi began to move.  To rock her hips.  To fuck her.  To work her towards the first of many orgasms.  


	10. 'Cuddling' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 February 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/157045309985/bobbijemma-cuddling).

Jemma opened her arms and pulled back the blanket she had wrapped around her.  The indication being that Bobbi should feel free to join her as the filling in her blanket burrito.  

It took her a second to think before she jumped onto the couch with Jemma, snuggling up against her girlfriend’s body.  She wrapped her arms around Jemma’s narrow waist and tucked her head down onto her shoulder.  

Jemma hummed contentedly.  “There we go…now I’m comfortable.”


	11. 'Bed sharing' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 4 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158000489546/bobbijemma-bed-sharing).

Jemma woke up with a warm body pressed up against her back.  With her legs tangled up with two others.  She instantly regretted not shaving them last night, but the bathroom in this safe house was miniscule at best.  Not exactly conducive to a safe shaving experience.  

The arm around her middle tightened and she sank back into the embrace.  

Bobbi was a cuddly sleeper, apparently.  She’d warned her beforehand.  

Of course, so was Jemma.


	12. 'High School AU' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 5 March 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/158051594469/bobbijemma-high-school-au).

“So…uh…how does this work?” Bobbi asked, gesturing towards the chemicals Jemma had out on their station.  

“You didn’t hear?  We dip these popsicle sticks into these jars, and then we burn them over the flame.  Based on the color, we write down which chemicals are in each jar…” Jemma gestured towards their book.  “Dr. Banner explained it pretty well, in my opinion…”  

Bobbi popped her gum.  “Ah.  Cool.  I guess.  You…uh…you free later on, Goggles?”  

Jemma pressed her lips together in a line.  “I have a French test tomorrow.  I’m going to go home and study…”  

“French, huh?” The blonde leaned forward, her tongue poking out between her teeth.  “Want some help studying for that?”  


	13. 'Build Me Up From Bones' for lucdarling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 9 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159399571674/bobbijemma-build-me-up-from-bones).
> 
> Song is 'Build Me Up From Bones' by Sarah Jarosz.

Jemma slipped her arms around Bobbi from behind, letting her head rest on her shoulder.  The tears were warm against her skin, and Bobbi couldn’t do much but reach awkwardly behind her to maintain as much contact as she could.  

She gave that up and spun, her hands pushing Jemma’s hair back from her face.  She wiped away her tears and pressed a kiss to her lips.  “I’m okay, I promise.”  

“It was a big gun, Bobbi.”  

“And I had a big bullet proof vest on, Jem.”  

“I was so…worried…” Jemma’s tears began afresh and Bobbi couldn’t do much else but hold her.


	14. 'Like a Virgin' for asdfsweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 19 April 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/159775993819/bobbijemma-like-a-virgin).
> 
> Song is 'Like a Virgin' by Madonna.

Bobbi gasped into Jemma’s mouth, surprised by the reaction she’d elicited with a simple brush of Jemma’s fingers.  It hadn’t been that long since she’d had a roll in the hay, had it?  

While trying to do the seemingly difficult math, Jemma’s fingers had tucked into her panties, stripping them down and over her slim hips and absolutely taking Bobbi’s breath away.  Jemma smirked and lay back on the sofa, spreading her arms wide as Bobbi crawled over towards her, peppering kisses up one impossibly long leg.  

She gave up trying to do the math.  Math wasn’t fun.  Doing this with Jemma? Infinitely more fun.  


	15. *'Spanking' for mocking-point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 7 May 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/160430006649/bobbijemma-10).

Jemma gasped as Bobbi’s hand came down on her ass in a flurry of movement.  Six, seven, eight times, leaving her breathless and practically dripping wet.  

All she wanted was to come.  Just the slightest pressure on her clit and she’d be there.  

But Bobbi seemed to know that. She rubbed her palm smoothly over the sensitive skin.  “Almost there, darling.”


	16. 'Your kid hates my kid AU' for Anon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on 6 August 2017 on [tumblr](http://dresupi.tumblr.com/post/163889416169/staring-contest).

Bobbi reached down to grab Lucy’s hand.  "I can’t believe you were fighting with another kid, Luce.  What is going on, baby?“  

Her heels clicked on the sidewalk and they were still going at a slower pace than she wanted because it was hard for the kid to keep up with her when she really got going.  

"I just…” Lucy made some strangled noise in the back of her throat.  "I do  _not_  like him.“  

"Is he mean to you?” Bobbi asked, rounding a corner and seeing what must be the two people they were here to meet.  She was here a half an hour before school started because Lucy’s teacher though she should meet this other kid and his mom.  

“Nope.  I just don’t like him.  He stares.”  

Bobbi sighed.  "Well, that’s no reason not to like someone, Lucy.“  

She gave the mother a pained smile and stuck out her hand.  "Jemma Simmons?”  

“Yes…” the other woman rose and with a quick look over her shoulder to make sure her son was still there, she took Bobbi’s hand and shook.  "Bobbi Morse?“  

Bobbi knew it was neither the place nor the time, but she couldn’t help but notice how stunningly attractive Jemma Simmons was.  She schooled her features so it wouldn’t show on her face.  

"Yes.  Ms.  Lewis told me that my Lucy wasn’t getting along with your…Nigel?”  She honestly couldn’t believe that was the kids’ name when Lucy told her.  

“Quite right,” she said stiffly.  "She’s bullying him.“  

Bobbi took a deep breath and sat down on the bench beside her, coaching Lucy to sit down as well.  "Let’s see what we can do about this.”  


End file.
